Midnight Hours
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: Well, lets face it, we all knew someone was gonna do it one day. This is a TommyRobotboy Oneshot. You have been warned. I take no responsibility for any further warping of your mind caused by this fic. Just joking, its all cute 'n' fluffy really X3.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Robotboy. The day I own Robotboy will be the day Paris Hilton becomes famous for something other than sex.**

**Warnings: The coupling featured in this fic is Robotboy/Tommy, so that means slash. It is not graphic in any way, but if it offends you, I must ask that you leave this fic NOW. Any resulting loss of sanity from reading this fic is your own damned fault. **

**Okay Okay. I know its weird and random and such but lets face it, someone had to do it one day, so just be glad its me instead of some random perv who decided to zap the first Robotboy slash fic straight into the hardcore 'M' rated section. This fic is just cute and cuddly. I hope you can appreciate the difference.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the door clicked shut and the sounds of his mothers footsteps resonating down the hall filled the air, Tommy sat back on his bed and released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He leant on his arm and switched Robotboy back on, watching calmly as the small metal doll beside him grew to almost his size.

Once he was fully reactivated Robotboy sat up on the bed, gazing around the room blankly as his memories from before he was deactivated clicked back into place. He turned to look at Tommy a few seconds later, head cocked to one side in confusion.

"Tommy, what valentine's day?" He asked curiously, staring at Tommy like a child seeking guidance from an older acquaintance. Tommy sighed lightly, readjusting his position on the bed so he could talk to Robotboy properly. He had not been looking forward to having to answer this question, one reason he had been relatively relieved when his mum had entered the room. It wasn't because the answer was particularly difficult, it was just that he didn't really feel like wasting a good chunk of time explaining it to Robotboy, as the robot was bound to not understand him the first few times he explained. That, and it was his bedtime, and he was tired. He was aiming on getting a good nights sleep before valentines day tomorrow (he needed to be well rested to ensure he was fully prepared for giving Bambi her valentine) and that was not very likely to happen if he was kept awake answering the questions of his small robotic friend.

He realised he had blanked out and snapped back to his senses, shaking his head slightly. Robotboy seemed not to notice, waiting instead for the answer to his question.

"Valentines day is, umm, when you tell people you think they're cool and stuff. You know, like, give them cards and presents to show them you think they're special." Tommy explained, scratching the back of his head subconsciously. Robotboy continued to look at him curiously for a moment before turning to face forwards and concentrating on the wall across the room, glowing eyes focusing their dim beams on the blank surface. Tommy fiddled nervously in the almost-dark, not used to his friend being so quiet. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Robotboy turned back to face him, eyes dimmed so as not to blind him.

"Tommy cool. Tommy special." He said happily, smiling at his human friend. Tommy's eyes widened slightly before he turned away and chuckled lightly, hands clutching the bed sheets on either side of him subconsciously.

"I know you think I'm special Ro, but not like that. On Valentines Day you give presents and cards and stuff to people you think are _really_ special. Like, romantically." He explained. Seeing as he got nothing more than another confused look from Robotboy, he continued. "Um, okay. You give them to someone you like more than anyone else so that they know you like them. Urm, lets give you an example. Say, I would give something to Bambi because I like her a lot, and I want her to know I like her. You give stuff to someone if you like them like… well, like I like Bambi, or Mum likes Dad, or Gus likes chocolates. You like them in a different way to everyone else, it's like…. It's hard to explain. You get this warm fuzzy feeling when you're around them, and you feel really light, and you worry over what you're going to say, and you hope more than anything that they like you back in the same way. Do you understand Ro?"

Robotboy continued to stare at Tommy blankly for a few moments before he slowly shook his head, looking rather confused. Tommy sighed heavily, flopping back so he lay flat against his duvet.

"Forget about it Ro, it doesn't matter. I'm going to sleep." Muttered Tommy, curling up on his side and nuzzling his cheek into the duvet, far too fatigued to get himself into bed properly. He lay in silence for several minutes before he felt someone shake his shoulder gently. Yawning softly, he propped himself up on his elbows to gaze sleepily at Robotboy, who was sitting beside him with an unreadable look on his metal face.

"Robotboy thinks Tommy is cool and special." Said Robotboy defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn two year old. Tommy sighed again and sat up properly, stretching his arms before him to work some of the sleep out of his joints.

"Yes Ro, I know you think I'm special. But you don't understand-"

"Yes I do." Robotboy interjected, glaring at Tommy stubbornly. "Tommy said you give presents to people you like more than anyone else. Robotboy likes Tommy more than anyone else. Tommy best friend."

Tommy sighed dramatically, "Yes, Ro, I know, but-"

"Then Tommy said you feel different around them." Robotboy interrupted once again. "You feel warm and fuzzy and light. And Tommy makes Robotboy feel funny."

At the last bit Tommy stared at Robotboy in shock. Was he trying to explain what he thought he was? Did Robotboy actually…._like_ him?!

Robotboy finished speaking and crawled on his knees over to where Tommy sat. Once he reached him he kneeled next to him, positioned so he could stare into Tommy's wide eyes.

"Robotboy thinks Tommy is special." He said softly, sitting back so he could see what Tommy's reaction was. Tommy stared at his friend for some time in a mild state of shock. After several moments he finally managed to stutter out "Y-you _like_ me. More than a friend?" He muttered disbelievingly. Robotboy considered his statement for a short while before finally turning to smile at Tommy, nodding his head vigorously.

"And you're sure about this?"

Robotboy continued to nod. Tommy sat in silence for some time, apparently having some sort of internal debate, before he sighed and beckoned Robotboy closer to him. He stood and raised the duvet, making Robotboy lie beneath it. He then hurried to the door and clicked the lock shut before returning to his bed, slipping under the covers with Robotboy.

"Why Tommy lock door?" Robotboy asked curiously, wriggling closer to Tommy in the bed.

Tommy reached out and grabbed Robotboy around the middle, pulling him towards himself in a warm embrace. He raised an arm and pulled the duvet tighter around them before resting his chin gently on the shorter's head.

"I didn't want mum walking in here in the morning to find me snuggling with you." He chuckled, nuzzling his cheek into the top of Robotboy's head. Robotboy sighed happily, content to sleep the night away in his warm cocoon. Just before he drifted off he smiled and raised his head from the pillow, elbowing Tommy gently in the side.

"Tommy." He whispered, continuing to elbow the dozing 10 year old. Tommy raised his head groggily, staring at Robotboy through the haze of sleep.

"Yea Ro?" He mumbled.

Robotboy grinned. "Happy Valentines Day." He replied, before settling back down and drifting off into a deep sleep. Tommy gazed down at his snoozing companion, mouth curved into a lazy smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Ro." He muttered, before he too lay down and nuzzled his cheek into the smooth top of Robotboy's head.

'I guess this means I'm gonna have to get rid of Bambi's card.' He thought, before he too drifted off into a long and peaceful slumber.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yeah, I know, it sucks. But give me a break, I wrote this between 1 and 3am! I'm uploading it now so I feel like I've accomplished something before I go to sleep. Oh, and that's where the title reference is, seeing as I wrote this during the middle of the night. I was gonna call it 'Valentines Day' or 'Special', but to be honest, I would rather call it 'Stuff I found in the sewer last week.' Sorry, I just hate overused titles like that. Sorry if one of you readers has ever used titles like this, but I just personally try not to name my fic one.**

**Well, in any case, I still hope you enjoyed. This was inspired by the Valentines Day episode, and was only supposed to be about a page long. I guess I got a little carried away huh?**

**Ah well, Read and Review!**

**Flash **

**Xxx**


End file.
